


Day 5: Always Have Me

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: AU. Sam comes home to an what appears to be an empty house and immediately fears the worst.





	Day 5: Always Have Me

Sam sighed as he stepped into the house and kicked off his boots. The house was oddly quiet. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read seven thirty. Dean usually was home by seven unless he went out after work and usually he would text Sam to let him know he would be out.

“Dean?” he called. Of course there was no answer. “Duke?” he called out to their one year old Golden retriever. Duke didn’t come.

He started to worry as he headed into the kitchen and turned on the tea kettle. Where was Dean? Where was Duke? Did Dean leave and not tell him? But that wasn’t possible was it? Dean promised to never leave him. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he took his tea into the living room.

“SURPRISE!!!”

Sam jerked, splashing the tea on his shirt, “Ow! Shit!”

He looked up and there was Dean with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. Duke laying next to him and their friends smiling at him. Dean blinked and ran over.

“Baby, you okay?” he wiped his tears. “Why are you crying?”

Sam sniffled, “I didn’t know where you were. I called and you didn’t respond and…”

Dean nodded, “You thought I took off.”

Sam sniffed and nodded, “Sorry.”

Dean kissed him, “I get it Sammy. I do. But I made you a promise. Now, why don’t you go change and come down for your party.”

Sam looked at him perplexed, “Party?”

Dean laughed, kissing him again, “Dude, did you honestly forget it was your birthday?”

Sam flushed, “Well…we never celebrated birthdays before.”

Dean just shook his head, “Go change.”

**~~~ <3<3~~~**

Dean pulled back from where he was kissing Sam. Sam moaned and tried chasing his mouth. Dean chuckled, “Wait a sec, I wanna talk to you.”

Sam huffed, “Now?” he groaned, gesturing to his very hard cock.

Dean chuckled again, rubbing his cock, “Yes, now. This can wait.”

Sam arched into his hand, “Fine,” he grunted. “What?”

Dean nibbled on Sam’s neck, “Did you really think I’d walk away from you?”

Sam whined, “Deeean!”

Dean pulled back, “Better? Answer the question.”

Sam huffed, “Yes.”

“Why?”

Sam tossed his head back, “Come on Dean, do we have to get into it now? I’m horny.”

Dean laughed, “Sam, you’re always horny. Answer the question or I won’t suck you off,” he said, pulling Sam’s jeans off his legs.

At any other time, Dean would slowly strip Sam and worship his body. He loved every inch of Sam’s tall, creamy frame. The skin was always so soft as Sam had a habit of moisturizing after his showers.  And the way he looked when he was naked and the light hit him just right…but not now.

Dean sighed, “Sam, I’m serious, we’ve been through this so many times. Why would you think I would take off like that?”

“I don’t know Dean. You weren’t exactly accepting of this relationship.”

Dean shook his head, “In the beginning. But like I said we have been through this countless times. It seems like every time I’m not around and I don’t tell you, you immediately think I left you.”

Sam turned away. Dean frowned and cupped his chin, “Sam, do you seriously not trust me? Do you know how much I love you?” He shook his head, “Is that what this is? Because I don’t say I love you?”

Sam averted his gaze, “No, I know you do.”

“Do you? Because it seems like you don’t. Sam, I have died for you. I have given my life countless times for you. I have given up everything for you.”

“I know!” Sam yelled. “I know!”

“Then what’s the problem?!”

Sam sat up, “Nothing. Forget it. I’m going to sleep on the couch.” He stood and went to grab his blanket when Dean stopped him.

“Sam, baby, I just need to understand. Talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that freaky head of yours.”

Sam sighed and sat on the bed, “I’m just afraid. I don’t know why. But I am.”

“Afraid of what?” Dean asked, cupping his face.

“That something will come and take you away from me. And I know that you said you’d never leave but…”

Dean nodded, “I get it Sammy. I do.”

Dean kisses Sam, pushing him down on the bed. Sam moans and rocks against him.

“Dean…”

“What baby?”

“You promised.”

Dean lifted an eyebrow and mouth lifted in a grin. He shifted Sam before wigging down on the bed. He grinned up at Sam as he wrapped his hand around the huge shaft.

“Fuck, Dean.”

Dean laughed, “Haven’t even done anything and already you’re moaning like a bitch.”

“Fuck y…Oh my god!” He arched when Dean deep throated him.

Dean relaxed his mouth so he wouldn’t choke. After a minute he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking Sam. He bobbed his head as he swirled his tongue around the cock. He pulled back and licked the shaft like a lollipop.

Sam groaned and struggled not to arch, “Oh god, Dean…”

Dean took just the tip of Sam’s cock in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the slit.

“Fuck! Dean, I’m gonna cum!!”

Dean pulled back, “Not yet. Don’t want you cumming until I’m buried inside you.”

Sam scrambled up and turned onto his hands and knees, “Then hurry the fuck up.”

Dean slapped Sam’s ass, making him gasp, “So bossy.

He quickly stripped and eased back onto the bed. Kneeling behind Sam, he pumped his cock a few times just taking in the view. Sam whined.

“Dean, I’m serious. Hurry up. I’m so freaking close.”

“Patience Sammy, I’m enjoying the view.”

“Dean, I swear to god, you don’t get in me right now. You’ll be using your hand for the next two weeks!”

Dean laughed, “Yeah right. You’re too damn horny.” Placing one hand on Sam’s hip, he used the other to grip his cock and ease it into Sam.

“Fuck, yes.”

Dean grunted, “Shit Sammy.”

Sam dropped his head, “Move Dean…move.”

Dean gripped Sam’s hips and pulled out before slamming back in. Sam groaned. Dean continued to slam his hips into Sam.

“Fuck, fuck!” Sam yelled.

Dean fucked him hard and fast. He reached over and lightly gripped Sam’s throat switching their position so that he was sitting back with Sam in his lap. Sam rocked his hips, trying to match Dean’s hard thrusts.

“That’s it baby boy, fuck yourself on my cock,” Dean growled in his ear, tightening his hold on Sam’s throat. He used his other hand to stroke Sam’s cock.

Sam jerked and came all over Dean’s hand without so much of a warning. Dean just chuckled as he slammed into him harder. He thrust a few more times before he was cumming as well.

“Sammy?” Dean spoke after they had cleaned up and were laying in the bed.

“Hm?” Sam murmured, eyes closed.

“I love you. And no matter what, you will always have me.”


End file.
